Megumi Nishidome
was the daughter of a hotel chain owner. She was a popular model, earning her the nickname . Megumi later transferred from an all-girls school to Eitoku Academy, after falling in love with Haruto Kaguragi. She became integral part of Eitoku's resurgence. Biography Early life Megumi was the daughter of a rich hotel chain owner.Chapter 23, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 She enrolled into an all-girls school at preschool age.Chapter 26, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 High school She continued attending the same all-girl school, which was also an escalator, until her mid-teens. Megumi began her modelling career around this time. She quickly became a popular model, appearing in Blue Teen and was nicknamed by fans. Megumi also started making television appearances. Meeting Haruto wallet]] Megumi met Haruto Kaguragi at her father's resort hotel. After a mix-up with the hot springs signs, Haruto accidentally saw Megumi naked.Chapter 21, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next day, she visited Eitoku Academy to return his wallet. She found him almost immediately near the school's gate.Chapter 22, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto thanked her though he tried several times to get her to leave. A girl, Oto Edogawa, saw the two of them talking. She misunderstood the situation. Haruto was unable to explain it properly and became depressed. Megumi followed him to a cafe to make sure he was alright. She encouraged him to "go after her," but did not have the courage to confess his feelings to Oto at the moment. His honesty "tugged at Megumi's heartstrings," so she told him to practice saying it on her. Taking her advice, he said "I like you" making Megumi's heart flutter. He then ran off embarrassed.Chapter 23, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The following day, Megumi had a photo shoot at an aquarium, where she ran into Oto with Tenma Hase. Seeing them together, Megumi assumed that Tenma was Oto's boyfriend. She admitted to Oto "I haven't been able to stop thinking about Haruto" and asked her if it would be okay for her to continue to do so. Oto replied "Do whatever you want," before walking away with TenmaChapter 24, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After the shoot, Megumi visited Haruto at his home. She cooked him a meal, which turned out badly since she had no sense of taste. Her cooking did give Haruto an epiphany, causing him to decide to confess his feelings to Oto immediately. Megumi followed him to Oto's work though he told her to stop. She tried to prevent him from going inside, before they overheard Oto and Tenma talking about dating officially. Megumi grasped Haruto's coat, saying "It'll be okay."Chapter 25, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Pursuing Haruto After a devastated Haruto ran home, Megumi looked back at Oto and declared "I've made up my mind." She quickly transferred to Eitoku, exciting most of the students. She greeted Haruto, though he ignored her attempts to talk. After school, Haruto picked a fight with some street thugs. Megumi, who had been followed him, yelled for the police, causing them to flee. Haruto told her leave, but she refused and began crying. She told that she understood his pain and begged him to "stop hurting himself."Chapter 26, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After the incident, Haruto began acting friendlier towards her. Megumi later visited Oto during lunchtime and ended up eating her lunch. She accidentally mentioned seeing her and Tenma outside the store previously. Megumi then asked again if was okay for her to date Haruto. Oto gave her a similar answer. Later, she asked Haruto on a date to an amusement park.Chapter 27, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The following weekend, Megumi dragged Haruto to the amusement park where they coincidentally met Oto and Tenma. Megumi suggested for them to make the day a double date. Haruto became annoyed with the idea, but eventually went along with it. She ended up apologizing to Oto when Haruto turned the day into a competition against Tenma.Chapter 28, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 At the Ferris wheel, Haruto accidentally got into the same carriage as Oto. Down below, Tenma asked whether she was going out with Haruto. She replied "Not yet, unfortunately!" An accident nearly occurred when a child almost fell. Haruto saved him but fell instead from the Ferris wheel onto a mattress.Chapter 29, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Megumi cried her eyes out, worrying about what might have happened. She used the moment to ask him to "go out with her for real."Chapter 30, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later that night, Megumi sent a puzzle, picturing herself and her phone number, to Haruto.Chapter 31, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Following a recent increase in attacks on Eitoku students, Kaito Taira asked Megumi to team up with the Correct 5. She agreed and continued to pursue to pursue Haruto, though he told her "People's feelings can't be reasoned with." Megumi still refused to give up.Chapter 32, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Some days later, Eitoku's gates were vandalized and Megumi helped clean up the graffiti.Chapter 33, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 That night, Megumi was hanging out at Haruto's house.Chapter 34, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After he left the house, she suspected he went to see Oto and waited for him to return. Once he did so, she entered his bathroom, naked, asking him to "forget about Oto already".Chapter 36, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Megumi offered herself up to him and went to wait for him in his bedroom. She then tried to touch, but Haruto rejected her advances. He told her "It's only over when I decide to end it," meaning his crush on Oto. Megumi began crying and called him a "fool" for not giving up yet.Chapter 38, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Friends with Haruto The following winter, Megumi was abroad for a photo shoot. Kaito later invited her to spend New Years' Eve with the Correct 5 at Haruto's house. She appeared to be over her crush on Haruto, though she still flirted with him by touching his muscles and saying "Nice pecs." Kaito interrupted everyone by revealing Tenma's proposal for their schools to "join forces." Megumi was presumably on board with it since she did not say anything negative about it.Chapter 53, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Some months later, Megumi had developed a considerable fanbase among Momonozono Academy's students after the schools began holding joint classes. Haruto had also became popular among the girls, which the Correct 5's Issa Narumiya and Sugimaru Eibi commented on. Megumi insisted to them that "Haruto was always cool."Chapter 54, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 During the summer, she attended the joint summer trip between Eitoku and Momonozono. At the resort, the Correct 5 joined Megumi on her family's yacht, except Haruto who decided to go on a tour by himself instead.Chapter 56, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Hours later, the group returned to the resort. They immediately noticed that Haruto was not back yet from his tour. After questioning some others, they found out that he, along with Oto, probably had been left out in the ocean by themselves. Megumi exclaimed in horror, "No way, it's been four hours already!"Chapter 57, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto and Oto were later rescued by Tenma and Airi Maya. Shortly after Oto woke up, Megumi located Haruto to tell him his family's jet had arrived.Chapter 58, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 That winter, she went to a studio for a camera test. Megumi was excited about transitioning her career from being a model to an actress.Chapter 111, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Physical appearance Megumi was generally regarded as pretty by others, including Oto who said that "photo doesn't do her justice." Her cute face allowed her to work as a model and accounted for her considerable popularity. She had a soft overall appeal to her looks, including her round face and bright eyes. Her bottom eyelashes were shorter than her top ones. Megumi had long, black hair which she usually wore down. She occasionally mixed it up by putting it in pigtails. Personality and traits She had a bright, cheerful personality which attracted people to her. Megumi was very friendly and at times overfamiliar with people, which was shown in many of her interactions with Haruto and Oto. She was a bit naive about romantic relationships, having never liked anyone before Haruto. Additionally, she was perceptive about others feelings though slow to realize her own. Once she did realize her feelings for Haruto, she persistently pursue him for a long time. One of her notable traits was her inability to cook, which was a direct result of her lack of taste. Etymology Megumi is a popular female given name in Japan and has a variety of meanings, including "blessing."https://nameberry.com/babyname/Megumi It also has numerous ways to spell it, such as ("blessed beauty") and ("love").https://japanese-names.info/first_name/megumi-2/ Megumi uses the Hiragana form, . A large number of Japanese celebrities use the same spelling, including actress Megumi Sato and voice actress Megumi Toyoguchi. The two characters used in her family name, Nishidome also have various meanings. means "west" and can also refer to Europe or be short for Spain.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/西 means "stop" or "halt".https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/留 It uses the kun'yomi pronunciation, though it is read as due to rendaku. Behind the scenes as Megumi]] *Megumi first appears in the last scene of chapter twenty of Boys Over Flowers Season 2. *Marie Iitoyo portrays Megumi in Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season (2018).https://natalie.mu/music/news/269957 (Japanese) She appears early on in the series, though she does not become a major character until episode five. Her personality and actions are largely left intact. Unlike in the manga, she becomes good friends with Oto, Airi, and Konno. She also officially dates Haruto, whereas it is never exactly stated in the manga. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters Category:Eitoku Academy students Category:Tokyo residents